


Wilting Petals, Sprouting Seeds

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Eros and Psyche, Eventual Happy Ending, Invisibility, Loss of Trust, M/M, Trials, klance, not really - Freeform, um angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: Lance, the god of love and desire, falls for a beautiful mortal named Keith while attempting to ruin his life. The goddess Haggar is determined to keep them apart, while Keith refuses to let his love be kept away from him.———An Eros and Psyche AU





	Wilting Petals, Sprouting Seeds

"That horrible boy!" Haggar snarled, pounding her fist against her bedside table. She paced back and forth, clenching her fists as she boiled with rage, scrambling for a plan - a plan to ruin that insolent boy, that idiotic, stupidly beautiful boy.

"Worshipped more than me – it's ridiculous! I am a goddess! No one is allowed to surpass me!" She suddenly stopped pacing, entertaining an idea.

"That's it! Where is that winged boy? I need Eros!" She looked to the sky and shouted, "EROS! Come here, now!"

A second later, a boy tumbled from the air, summoned by Haggar's call. The goddess sniffed and looked down at the winged boy in mild interest.

"Eros, I need you to make a boy fall in love with some horrible creature. He dares to be more gorgeous than I!"

Eros stared at Haggar, his nose crinkled in confusion. "Uh... Okay. Yeah. Boy, monster. Sure." He stood, spreading his wings to make sure they weren't harmed by the impact, and adjusted the magic bow on his back.

"His name is Keith. Go, and put that insolent human in his place."

Eros nodded, looking slightly dazed. "Okay, Haggar. Whatever you say."

He dropped through the shining white floor straight into the mortal world, rolling his eyes and complaining.

"I'm always doing things for her. Making him fall in love, her fall in love, everyone fall in love. I need a break."

He found himself right next to the prince's palace, the window a good thirty feet above the ground. Eros pushed off from the grass, feeling wind rush around his wings as he sailed upwards. He wondered how beautiful the boy really was - he must have been simply stunning if Haggar saw a threat in him.

Eros wondered what monster he should make the boy fall for. He felt a tug of guilt at possibly ruining the boy's life like this, but he didn't really have a choice. One does not want Haggar to be angry at them.

He landed in a crouch on the window ledge, peering inside the dark room. A small lamp was lit on a table by the bed, illuminating the boy sleeping in the luxurious bed a couple meters away from the window.

Eros looked closer, gawking at the boy. He truly was amazing. A thousand times more gorgeous than any god. His skin was smooth porcelain, hills and valleys of pale curves. His hair framed his serene face, a spill of midnight locks that looked soft as silk. Everything about him was perfect. He seemed carved from the moon itself, sculpted by sure, delicate fingers. Beauty flowed from this human, from his slightly parted lips to his unnaturally flawless feet.

Eros lost his grip on the window ledge and fell forward, arrows from his bag spilling onto the stone floor. He instinctively swiped for them, a short cry bursting from his lips as he accidentally grabbed at the sharp point of an arrow. The metal pierced the inside of his palm, bringing forth a trickle of golden blood that trailed down his fingers.

Eros stared in surprise at the wound, then at the fallen arrows, then at the slumbering boy.

"Oh, no," he breathed, realizing he'd fallen for the beautiful boy he was supposed to pair with a horrible monster. Eros immediately knew he couldn't do it. There was no way he could give such a beautiful creature to a disgusting monster.

Eros snatched his arrows from the ground, shoved them in his pack, and flew out the window, knowing he couldn't hurt the prince like Haggar wanted.

\- - -

Keith hesitated outside the cave of the Oracle, trying to see what awaited in the all-consuming darkness.

"This is so stupid. I don't know why I decided to come here. I'm not a sappy romantic waiting for the love of my life; I just want to know if..." Keith shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in stress.

"I need to know if I'll ever love anyone. If it's possible that I'll ever find someone who can love me for more than my beauty. Okay. I'm ready."

He turned, giving the world outside the cave one last gaze, and then trudged into the Oracle's cave.

\- - -

What felt like an eternity later, Keith entered a huge room that could only be where the Oracle resided. A giant mound of rock stretched nearly to the ceiling of the cave, making Keith feel horribly small and insignificant.

"Keith Kogane. I know why you have come." A voice rang out, scaring Keith into stumbling backwards, nearly falling over. He stared fearfully around the ominous cavern, trying to summon any courage he could find within himself. Something filled the room, a feeling of ancient and dark power.

"Oracle!" Keith cried, his voice surprisingly strong. "I must know - will I ever find love? Real love, with someone who cares for me?"

A dark figure appeared at the top of the giant rock hill.

"You will find love, but with no mortal lover. Your lover will be a monster, one even the gods fear, and will receive you tonight. Zephyr, the god of the west wind will take you. Beware, mortal. Many will try and deceive you. That is all I can say."

The strong presence of ancient power left the room in a burst of wind. Keith blinked in surprise, bringing his hands to his mouth as if trying to prevent himself from screaming or crying.

"...a serpent? I'll fall in love... with a monster?" He felt like punching something, or maybe crying hysterically. "The Oracle said something about Zephyr... I suppose I must find him."

Keith turned to go back the way he'd first entered the cave.

\- - -

"So... you're going to marry some snake monster thing. That sucks."

Keith glared at Zephyr, otherwise known as Matt, as the west wind god carried him bridal-style high above the ground. Matt had appeared when Keith climbed to the top of a huge cliff, telling him that he would escort Keith to his monster lover's home. Keith had grudgingly allowed Matt to fly him to the monster's abode.

"Apparently, yes. Thanks for the sympathy."

Matt glanced down at Keith's face with a grin. "No problem, mortal."

"Can't you fly any faster?" Keith asked grumpily, folding his arms over his chest. His black hair blew into his eyes as they coasted through the air.

"No. I am the gentlest wind, you know. Anyway, it's a shame that you're with that monster. You're much too beautiful for that. Oh, look. We're here!"

A gorgeous palace came into view, far grander than Keith's home - or any palace he had ever seen.

"Woah," he breathed, staring at the giant mansion as Zephyr chuckled and set him gently on his feet.

"I know, right? Pretty nice place for a monster. Good luck with your boyfriend, mortal." A gentle gust of wind blew Keith's hair back as Matt took off into the sky.

Keith watched him disappear, wishing he could go back with the god of the west wind. Even if his house was absolutely amazing, Keith had no desire to stay with the monster.

He approached the front door, knocking tentatively.

It creaked open, revealing the inside of the palace - which was just as gorgeous as the outside. The floor gleamed, the walls shone, and every piece of furniture was pristine and perfect. Keith stepped curiously inside, looking around for the person that opened the door, but saw no one.

"Is anyone... here?"

No response came from the depths of the palace. Keith walked farther in, marveling at how high the ceiling was and all the rich treasure placed beautifully around as expensive decor. As wonderful as the palace was, Keith couldn't believe it was safe. It was too perfect to be safe.

"Hello?" Keith stood in the middle of the parlor, tensing, expecting something to jump out and attack him at any moment.

"Hello, my prince."

Keith jumped back, startled by the voice that came from just in front of him.

"Who's there?" He growled, glancing around. "Where are you?"

"Right here, love." Someone's fingers slipped tenderly through Keith's, startling him half to death. He stared at his hand but couldn't see the one twined in his.

The voice trying to calm him was male, smooth as a river stone, and full of kind warmth. Something about it and the touch made Keith feel calmer, like he could trust the hand in his. It didn't feel like a snake at all. It felt human, and warm. So warm.

"Are you... are you..." Keith couldn't bring himself to ask if the invisible man was his serpent lover. He couldn't believe it with their hands clasped like this.

"Yes. I am the one you are fated to fall in love with. You must know that I will remain invisible like this - you can never see me. Never." His tone was dark and serious, but lightened at his next sentence. "However, you will be tended to and given anything you ever want. I promise you will be very happy here, my love."

Keith felt unsure, searching the air in front of him for the invisible creature's features. "Okay."

The creature chuckled. "'Okay'? That's it? No screaming, protesting, or crying? No screaming that I'm a horrible monster and you'll hate me forever?"

Keith stared at the clean white floor, unable to face the creature he was fated to wed. He was so different than Keith had imagined... He hesitated. Something wasn't right here.

The creature laughed again. "I like you, Keith. You are a strange mortal. Beautiful, but strange."

Keith looked up at him, brows furrowed. How did he know the monster wasn't lying to him, manipulating him with his charm? "I don't trust you."

Keith felt the creature study him, trying to make sense of the mortal man. "I know. You'd be stupid if you did. For what it's worth, I promise that you can trust me... What you'll do about that is up to you. Here, my servants will show you to your bedroom. They are invisible, too."

A pair of floating platters approached Keith, offering him goblets of dark liquid and mountains of grapes.

"I'm not hungry. Excuse me-" he turned to where his lover had been last. "What should I call you?"

"Oh." He sounded as if that thought hadn't occurred to him before. "I suppose you may call me... Lance."

"Lance..." Keith mused, eyes flitting around the room, unsure of where to look if he couldn't see the other man. "Interesting."

Lance chuckled, a warm sound that sent shivers up Keith's spine. "I think we're going to like each other, Keith."

\- - -

As time passed, Keith and Lance grew closer, learned to trust each other, and eventually, Keith fell in love with Lance. How could he not? He was kind and knew exactly how to treat Keith, who could have anything he wanted, every wish granted. It was a paradise. Lance made him laugh and smile, and wasn't afraid to show his affections for Keith. He loved that about the invisible man - everyone else simply admired Keith from afar. None were brave enough to actually approach him, which was why Keith had been alone for so long.

But Lance was different. He wasn't afraid of Keith's beauty, but was still generous and kind, funny and enjoyable.

However, doubt still bled from the back of his mind. Why didn't Lance show his true form to Keith? What was he hiding? Everything about him felt human – both physically and in presence. But the doubt lingered, haunting Keith and his happy days at the palace.

\- - -

Keith was sitting in Lance's lap on a loveseat in the parlor, sleepily leaning against the invisible man's chest. Lance was quietly humming something, his face buried in Keith's hair. Their arms were tangled together, gentle and warm.

An impatient knocking came from the front door, jerking Lance and Keith out of their sleepy trance.

"Are those my sisters? I'll get the door." Keith stood and walked over to the door, opening it to see two people, both looking very unhappy.

"Trugg, Ladnok. How have you been?" He gestured for them to come in. His sisters went to sit on the couch in the parlor, staring at the inside of the palace.

Keith felt an invisible force take his hand and squeeze it, then plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll leave you to talk with them, love. I'll be in my bedroom." His fingers slipped from Keith's as he entered the hallway to his room.

Keith turned to face Trugg and Ladnok, who were sprawled on the couch and looking around the palace in shock.

"You're husband's loaded, Keith." Trugg said in awe, picking up a tiny golden figurine of a woman and examining it.

"Yeah, this is a really nice place. Nicer than ours combined, Trugg," Ladnok commented, staring around the room. Trugg nodded in agreement. "Way nicer."

Keith felt discomfort rise up in his chest. He hated talking about how rich he was, and honestly wanted his sisters to drop the subject.

"I suppose it's nice. How have you two fared all these months?"

Trugg and Ladnok glanced at each other. "Fine. Where's your husband? Is he really a horrible monster?"

Keith stepped over to a chair in front of the couch and sat down, wondering why he ever wanted to see his sisters.

"Oh, I think he's just in his bedroom. And I'm - Well, I'm not really sure if he's a monster or not."

Trugg stopped fidgeting with another golden trinket to stare at Keith. "You don't know?"

"He's invisible. I'm not allowed to know what he looks like."

His sisters stared at him in horror.

"Keith, he could be some disgusting monster just waiting to murder you! There's got to be a reason why he doesn't want you to see him," Trugg reasoned, her face a mixture of surprise and something sour.

Ladnok nodded. "You need to kill him if he's a monster. You can't trust him."

Keith looked at his sisters, suspicion etched on his face. "Kill him?"

"Well, yeah, before he goes after you. Hunt or be hunted, you know?" Trugg looked seriously at Keith, glancing around as if Lance might be listening. "Keith, he might tell you he loves you. He might promise you the world, but you can't trust him if he's a monster. You have to watch out for yourself, little brother."

Ladnok stood and stretched, looking gravely at Keith. She glared at Trugg beside her. "Get up, Trugg." She turned to Keith and said, "Nice talking with you, but I think it's time for us to go. Think about what we told you."

They strolled out the door, leaving Keith utterly conflicted. It was true that he'd suspected Lance of being a monster from the beginning, and it was very suspicious that he never showed Keith what he looked like. But did that mean it was true? Keith wasn't sure. And then there was another question : if Lance was a terrible monster, would Keith still love him?

"Are they gone so soon, my love?"

Keith jumped when he heard Lance's silky voice. He jumped out of the chair and felt strong fingers thread through his, drawing the raven-haired boy closer. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess. I think I'll go lie down."

Lance brushed Keith's bangs out of his eyes and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss.

"Rest well, my love. I'll wake you for supper."

Keith looked at the ground, hoping Lance couldn't sense his discomfort.

"Thanks, Lance."

\---

"Keith! Come here!"

Keith heaved a sigh, picking at a platter of grapes while lying on the loveseat. "I'd rather not. I'm very comfortable where I am."

"Please? You won't be disappointed."

Suspicion wormed its way into Keith's thoughts, eating away at the happy memories he associated with Lance. "Fine, I'll be right there."

He rose from the loveseat, letting an invisible servant whisk the uneaten grapes away. Keith walked to the back door of the palace, noticing the pretty color of the sky, bleeding pink and orange from the setting sun. He turned his gaze to the backyard and stopped dead.

"Oh. Oh wow."

The backyard was looked absolutely gorgeous. There was a small round table and two chairs under a glowing lamp shaped like a globe, with a white tablecloth and a slim vase of red roses as a centerpiece. Behind that, there was a huge pool, the surface of the water blanketed in hundreds of rose petals. The edge of the pool was lined with lit candles. Fairy lights were strung in the trees and on the fence surrounding the huge backyard, twinkling in the dwindling sunlight.

Keith gawked at the romantic scene before him. His expression melted into a smile, overwhelmed by happiness, his voice breaking as he asked, "Lance, is this all... for me?"

Keith immediately felt Lance's presence beside him, touching his arm and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Of course it is, my love. Do you... like it?" Keith felt him place a rose behind his ear and slip a hand onto his shoulder, tenderly kissing his neck.

Keith reached up and intertwined his fingers with Lance's, using his other hand to find his lips and leaned forward, planting a kiss there. "I love it."

Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith, reaching up and slipping his fingers against the back of Keith's neck. His kiss warmed Keith's body, filling his chest with a cozy feeling of happiness.

Keith took a step back, remembering his sisters' warnings. "I hate not being able to see you, Lance. I hate not being able to gaze into your eyes, to see all the parts of you I love. I can't even make eye contact with you when I'm talking like this."

Lance didn't move towards Keith, didn't try to reach for him. "I know it's hard, Keith, I know. It's hard for me too - but you know I can't show you what I look like. Please, forget about it. At least - just for now. Just for tonight, forget about my looks and just think about us. Please."

Keith searched the air in front of him for any sign of a living thing, whether it be a monster or person, but found nothing.

"Just tonight. Make it worthwhile, Lance."

The invisible creature took Keith's hand and tugged his arm in the direction of the table. "I will, I promise. Would you like some dinner?"

\- - -

Dinner was divine. Dish after dish, plate after plate, the invisible servants provided a lavish banquet worthy of the gods. Goblets of fine wine and trays of rich desserts seemed to never end, making Keith feel warm and light. The stars glittered overhead as Lance and Keith dined, their tinkling laughter echoing in the night air.

"I love you so much, Keith."

Keith looked up from his plate, causing the servants to quickly remove it from the table.

"Oh, Lance- I can't-" He stopped, twisting his fingers anxiously, looking past Lance at the beautiful fairy lights liking the fence. He remembered how his sisters had warned him of Lance's true identity, how Lance refused to show Keith his true form. It bothered Keith more than he cared to admit, but how could he distrust a creature as sweet as Lance? The invisible creature had shown him nothing but kindness and love.

Keith glanced away from Lance, silent. He could picture the hurt expression on Lance's face, hear the cracks spreading across his heart. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach.

"It's okay, Keith."

Keith shook his head, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. He removed the rose from behind his ear and twirled it in his fingers, bringing it to his nose to inhale the sweet scent. He set it on the tablecloth and turned, striding towards the pool.

Keith hear the chair scrape against the patio as Lance stood, following him. Keith stopped right in front of the pool, staring at the petals covering the water.

He felt Lance place a hand on the small of his back.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Keith? It's late. I'll take you back." He pressed softly on Keith's back, trying to steer him back to the palace.

Keith shook his head, brushing . "I want to forget. If only for tonight. Forget everything."

"Keith," Lance pleaded, pulling at his arm. "Go to sleep, please."

"No," Keith said fiercely, turning to Lance with strange melancholy in his eyes. This could be the last time he ever felt love for Lance, ever spent time with him, ever saw him alive, if he went through with the plan. Which he had to. He had to know what Lance really was, and he wanted one night with him before that.

Keith pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor, throwing his underclothes to the ground before Lance could protest. Keith fixed him with a hard stare, a challenge in his eyes. He imagined Lance staring in surprise, his eyes sliding over Keith's exposed body. He hoped he'd struck something in Lance.

Lance breathed a syllable, a single word in the form of Keith's name. He crashed into Keith's arms, burying his face in his hair.

Keith held him, his eyelids drooping, swaying gently to the music of the stars. Lance held tightly to his waist, his lips against Keith's neck.

After a few minutes, Keith stepped back and gestured to the pool. Lance nodded. "You first."

Keith walked over to the stairs leading into the pool, slowly submerging his foot in the water. It was warm. Keith slid slowly into the rose-scented water, looking around for Lance.

"I'm right here." He stood where Keith had been a few moments before, right outside the pool.

"Join me?" Keith asked, holding his hand out to Lance. The invisible creature took it, sliding into the pool.

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, pulling their bodies close together. Keith traced his spine, feeling the soft skin of Lance's back.

"Are you... you know... wearing...?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay."

Lance brought the hand not holding Keith's waist to the boy's chin, brushing his thumb over his lips.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful... where it counts, Lance. You're gorgeous."

Lance leaned in fast, swiftly pressing his lips to Keith's, their lips falling open for greater access.

Rose petals clung to Keith's hips, but he hardly noticed. All he cared about was how good Lance's mouth felt against his, how intoxicating his soft hands felt against the sensitive skin of Keith's back.

They kissed hungrily and deeply, pressed against each other in the still water of the pool. Keith melted into Lance's arms, eyes closed, mouth open. He couldn't think of anything besides Lance, Lance's touch, Lance's voice, Lance' love - he was the world to Keith. When he'd gone to visit the Oracle, Keith had secretly hoped that the Oracle would tell him that he'd never find love, because he felt that it was such a ludicrous notion. Love was for lofty princes and their lovely little princesses, not critical people like Keith. He thanked the gods that he went to the Oracle and listened to her.

"Keith..." Lance cupped the prince's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together so their breath mingled. Lance smelled like sweet flowers and chocolate. "I really, really like you..."

Keith hooked his arms around Lance's waist, his eyes screwed shut with emotion. "I really like you too."

Keith's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at the stars, admiring the constellations in the sky. He looked back at the yard, his eyes drifting across the grass.

"Lance. Let's... get out of the pool."

"Whatever you say, love." Keith felt hands grip his body, lifting him bridal style and pulling him to a strong chest. Lance climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to jostle Keith as he stepped out of the pool, water dripping off their soaked bodies. Lance snapped, and a towel was quickly brought to his side, presumably by one of his invisible servants. He set Keith on his feet and wrapped him in the thick towel. Lance summoned another towel, this one larger, and laid it on the grass.

Keith stared owlishly as a towel floated before him - Lance drying his hair. It looked strange because he was invisible, but Keith was fascinated. He lowered himself onto the large towel, pulling the fluffy one tightly around his shoulders with a shiver.

Candles flickered around the yard, casting a faint, warm glow on the backyard. Keith watched as water droplets rolled down Lance's invisible body - a strangely beautiful sight. Lance hung the towel around his neck, sitting down next to Keith, who was gazing at the pool.

"Lance?" Keith said quietly, not taking his eyes off the floating petals.

"Yes?"

"I... I want you. Now." Keith fidgeted nervously with the corner of his towel, afraid to look in the invisible boy's direction.

He heard Lance take a sharp breath, heard him shift on the blanket to face Keith.

"I - I mean, of course, Keith. If you want to, I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to - I'm not making you-"

Keith realized that Lance was rambling because he was nervous, which was strange because he was usually the confident one in their relationship. Keith turned and reached out carefully, finding Lance's collarbone beneath his fingers. Lance immediately stopped talking when he felt Keith's touch.

Keith brought his other hand up, reaching out tentatively and finding Lance's cheek. He brought both hands towards Lance's lips, brushing his thumb lightly over Lance's bottom lip. He gripped Lance's shoulder with his other hand to steady himself, and removed his thumb from Lance's lips as he leaned forward and kissed him.

Lance pulled Keith onto his lap, tangling his fingers in Keith's lush black hair and running a hand down his back.

Keith pulled away for a moment, his eyes lidded and mouth curved in a loose smile.

"I'm ready."

\- - -

Much later that night, Keith stood outside Lance's bedroom, dagger in one hand and an oil lamp in the other. He'd figured that even if he had fallen head over heels for Lance, he needed to check and see if the invisible creature really was who he claimed to be. Monsters were tricky creatures, always ready to deceive.

Keith pushed his open palm against the cool wood of the bedroom door. It swung open soundlessly, beckoning Keith into the darkness of Lance's bedroom.

He stepped inside with great caution, holding his lantern out, his gaze snagging on the bed pushed to the far wall of the room.

Keith tiptoed over to the small bed, holding his lantern above the sleeping creature, bracing himself for a monster. He gasped when he saw what was really in the bed.

It was a man. Not a monster, not a serpent - simply a man. A gorgeous man, with dark, unruly hair and thin pink lips. Large, white wings splayed beneath his body, matching a white tunic that contrasted sharply with his beautiful brown skin.

He was so gorgeous.

And he was all Keith's.

He stretched out a trembling hand, fingers outstretched to brush Lance's cheek. He leaned forward and accidentally jostled the lantern, causing a splash of oil to drip onto Lance's shoulder. Keith watched in horror as Lance shot up in bed and let out a strangled cry of pain. His blue eyes locked with Keith's, filled with hurt and despair. He shot out of bed and out the door, speeding into the parlor and slamming the front door behind him.

"Lance!" Keith sprinted out of the bedroom after him, stopping in the parlor to catch his breath. "Lance..."

Keith had to go after him. He had to find Lance and apologize, to bring him back. Keith snatched a handful of coins and shoved them in his pocket in case he had to bribe someone and began looking for a jacket or coat.

"Well, isn't this sad?"

Keith jumped, spinning around to see a figure in a brown cloak sneering at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lance's mother Haggar, also known as Aphrodite. And if you ever want to see my son again, you're going to have to complete a few little tasks for me."

"Y-you can't just come here and force me to do that!" Keith protested, shaking his head.

Haggar leaned in close to his face, a malicious snarl on her lips. "Because I am a goddess, fool. You will complete my tasks — now, let them begin."

She snapped her fingers and the scenery blurred and changed, converting to a wide, dirt plain.

Honerva leered down at the raven-haired boy, her lips pulled back in a wicked grin. She flicked her wrist, and a huge pile of grains appeared in front of Keith.

"Sort these by tomorrow, or you'll never see your precious husband again. Have fun!" With a dazzling smile and a wave of her hand, she disappeared.

Keith stared at the grains in disbelief, dumbstruck.

"How am I supposed to sort all of these in only a day?" he muttered, sitting down and picking up a handful of grains, letting them fall back into the pile through the spaces between his fingers. He picked up an single pale grain, bringing it to his face and squinting to examine it. He set it an arm's length away and proceeded to pick up another, this one dark and pointed. He set it a few centimeters away from the first grain.

This continued for another few hours while the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon. Keith peered at the grain between his fingers, cursing the lack of sunlight.

"Screw it," he choked, letting the grain fall back into the main pile. Though it had been hours, he'd only sorted a small portion of the grains. There was no way he could continue in the dark, and WHOOPOEVER would be back the next morning. With the last scraps of sunlight draining away, there way no way Keith would ever see Lance again.

A small movement caught Keith's eye and snapped him out of his misery. A trail of small green creatures were moving towards the grains, picking them up and placing them in the proper piles. Upon closer inspection, Keith realized they were Olkari ants, a highly intelligent species of insects.

"Why... are you helping me?" he whispered, fascinated by the efficient little creatures as they swarmed over the pile of grains.

"The goddess Aphrodite can be cruel," a small voice whispered, causing Keith to jerk back in surprise. "Young mortal, we take pity on your impossible situation. Sleep, child. All will be well in the morning.

Not entirely sure if he was going insane, Keith sank to the ground, his back against the ground. He stared sleepily at the stars, praying he hadn't imagined the Olkari ants, and slipped into a deep sleep.

\- - -

Keith was shocked awake by a furious scream.

"You cheated! You couldn't have sorted all these grains, it was impossible!"

Keith looked around, dazed, to see eight neatly sorted stacks of grain in a row on the ground. He sent a silent thank you to the Olkari ants.

Haggar whirled on him, face twisted in a snarl. "I don't know how you did this, but you will regret it, boy. Time for your next task."

With a snap of her fingers, they were transported onto a hill looking over a huge open field, dotted with trees, bushes, and bright gold sheep in the distance.

"Get me wool from those golden sheep. I will return at sundown." With one last glare, she flicked her wrist and vanished.

"Hey! Has it ever occurred to you that this is incredibly unfair?" he shouted, but she was long gone.

He held a hand over his eyes to shield the sun, squinted at the strangely colored sheep in the distance. This shouldn't be that hard- they were only sheep.

He picked his way through the long grass, frowning when he realized there was a river separating him from the golden sheep. He approached the rushing water, picking up a stone and hurling it into the river.

"What are you doing?" A beautiful spirit rose from the water. Her graceful violet tail was adorned in sea-themed trinkets, and she blinked at him with expressive aqua eyes. She glared at him reproachfully, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"I need to get across this river," Keith said curtly, frowning back at her.

The spirit narrowed her eyes and asked, "And why may that be?"

Keith hesitated, vaguely embarrassed. He didn't want to admit that Haggar was forcing him into completing these tasks, and he definitely didn't want to gush about his love life to this spirit, but it didn't look like she was going to let him pass without a reason.

"Because I have to get wool from those sheep. Haggar told me to gather their wool as one of my tasks to get my husband back."

The spirit's expression softened, her hands falling to her sides. "Haggar is cruel. She will try to deceive you, hero. Even if you are rude, I'll still help you – I am Plaxum."

Keith nodded politely, not risking offending her again. "I'm Keith. Sorry I threw a rock at you. I didn't know you were there."

The spirt smiled, waving her hand in dismissal. "I forgive you. True love should always be fought for." She peered closely at Keith. "Your husband... he is your true love, correct?"

Keith flushed. "I think so."

Plaxum raised her eyebrows. "You think, or you know?"

Keith suddenly remembered how it had felt to live in that huge palace, with no one but the invisible servants and Lance. At first, it was terribly lonely and unpleasant – staring at the spotless white walls, trying to stay sane while a potential monster lurked in the same house. Then slowly, gradually, something shifted. Lance became much more comfortable to be around, and Keith began to crave his presence rather than fear it. They became friends, then lovers, and Keith became happier than he had ever been.

"That man is the only person that has ever loved me with all their heart, with no hesitation or holding back. If he isn't my true love, no one else will ever be." Keith's face burned, but he said it, and meant every word.

Plaxum smiled knowingly, nodding. "That's more like it. Here's a tip, hero : do not approach the sheep, or they will kill you. Instead, collect wool caught in the bushes they graze near. I do hope you find your husband, Keith. Good luck." She waved a hand, causing the water from the river to flood under his feet, giving him a platform to stand on. The water carried him safely to the other side. Keith turned to thank the spirit, but she had gone.

"Thank you," he murmured awkwardly, turning away and examining the field full of golden sheep. His eyes caught on the dark green bushes dotting the landscape, and he smiled gratefully. Keith jogged over to shrubs, keeping an eye on the potentially dangerous sheep and untangling golden threads from the small branches. He was in a rare good mood, grinning and collecting the wool with near enthusiasm.

"I'll see you soon, Lance," he whispered, his positive attitude abruptly dampening when he remembered the predicament with his husband. He frowned, wondering if Lance had forgiven him or was still angry. Keith had never wanted to betray Lance, and cursed his unquenchable curiosity and distrust for Lance. Now he would trust the god with his life – but that was the point, wasn't it? If Keith couldn't trust Lance, then what was the point of their relationship?

The raven-haired man shook his head, trying to whisk away the dark thoughts that resided there. He'd know soon enough if Lance still loved him – if he survived Haggar's tasks.

\---

Haggar screamed furiously when Keith arrived on the hill with the golden wool, snatching it from him and hurling it onto the ground.

She leaned in close to his face, glaring intensely into his eyes and spitting, "I don't know how you keep succeeding, scum, but you won't outsmart me. Next task, little 'hero.' Your tricks won't save you now."

She snapped her fingers and transported them to the mouth of a huge cave and held out a crystal goblet.

"Fill this cup with water from the River Styx. Go."

Keith stared at her in disbelief. "What if I say no? This is ridiculous."

"If you refuse, you'll never see your precious husband ever again. So get going, brat."

Keith grabbed the cup from her, stomping angrily into the cave. He glanced over his shoulder to see Haggar wave an arm, summoning a golden chair. She sat down on it and scowled at Keith, who began walking quicker.

Keith couldn't think a solution to this task. The River Styx was guarded by dozens of deadly monsters, and nearly impossible to get to. There was no possible way Keith could get out alive.

A heart-stopping roar erupted from the depths of the cave, accompanied by the pounding of huge, heavy footsteps.

Keith stumbled backwards, fumbling desperately for a weapon as the roaring grew louder. He remembered the goblet in his hand and held it up, trembling with fear.

A huge, blood red lion bounded up I Keith, stopping just in front of him and crouching down to meet his eyes. Keith froze, staring into the creature's calm, intelligent eyes.

I am not here to hurt you, Keith.

The raven-haired boy dropped the cup, startled by the echoing voice in his mind.

"Did you just — speak?"

Yes. I am Red, sent by Shiro, God of Lightning, Lord of the Sky, to assist you. He feels Haggar is being unfairly cruel.

Keith snorted. "He's got that right."

It is not wise to insult the gods, young hero. Climb on my back, and I will take you to the River Styx.

The lion lowered its body to the ground, still making it taller than Keith. He leaned down to pick up the cup and awkwardly held it in his hand as he gripped the coarse fur on Red's side and ungracefully climbed up onto her back.

Ready?

"Ready."

The huge cat launched straight into a run, nearly knocking Keith off her back. He clutched her fur and leaned forward, flattening himself to her back and closing his eyes. Wind whistled in his ears, mixed with the occasional roar or scream of a monster.

After a few more jostling minutes, Keit heard the lion communicating with him once more.

I'm going to fly over the Styx. You must lean down and fill the cup.

Keith opened his eyes and sat up a bit, peering around the lion's colossal head to see a vast, dark river blocking their path.

"Did you say fly?" He yelled over the rushing of the wind, clenching the goblet in his hand.

Yes. Be ready!

Red shot into the air, gliding towards the rushing water. She swooped low over the wide river.

Now!

Keith gripped her fur with one hand and leaned as far as he dared over the water, scooping dark water into the goblet.

Did you get it?

"Yes!" Keith called, carefully balancing the cup as Red turned and started flying back to the cave entrance.

Do not spill it.

"I know." Keith held the goblet out in front of him with one hand, praying he wouldn't tip the cup.

This time, as they traveled through the cave, Keith was forced to keep his eyes open to make sure he didn't spill the water. He saw enormous monsters snarl at the flying lion, swiping with terrifying claws and baring their sharp teeth. His heartbeat sped up, pounding in his chest, and he clutched the goblet tighter.

After a few terrifying minutes, Red gently landed at the mouth of the cave, crouching so Keith could slide off her back. He turned to face her, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Red. I couldn't have done it without you."

It was my pleasure, Keith. Be careful.

She touched her huge nose to Keith's forehead and bounded back into the cave.

Keith walked out of the cavern and held the goblet out to the fuming goddess waiting there.

She grabbed the cup and tossed it into the air, making it disappear with a wave of her hand.

"This is getting ridiculous. You will not outsmart me this time."

She snapped her fingers once more, transporting them to a dark, ominous forest. She shoved a small wooden box in his hands, smiling gleefully. "Go to the underworld and ask Persephone to fill this box with a bit of her beauty. When you're finished, come back here."

Keith glowered at the goddess as she disappeared again, resisting the urge to spit insults at her. He took a calming breath and began trudging forward, beginning to believe these horrible trials would never end.

After what seemed like an eternity, the exhausted boy arrived at a rocky beach.

He walked across the sand and spotted an opening in the rock.

"Another cave. How wonderful," he muttered through gritted teeth, storming through the entrance and down the dark path leading to the underworld.

\- - -

"Give me the fee, please."

Keith glared at the man holding out a hand and looking at the boy expectantly. After walking for at least half an hour, he'd been stopped by the gruff man standing on a boat anchored to the shore and was ordered to pay a fee.

"What?"

"I am Varkon, ferryman of Lotor, God of the Underworld. You must pay the fee to cross."

Keith pulled the few coins he had packed out of his pocket and held them up. "Is this enough?"

Varkon grabbed greedily at the coins. "Yes! Okay, come along then."

Keith stepped carefully onto the boat, sitting down and looking out onto the still water.

Varkon pushed the boat off the shore and began rowing down the river. Keith sat silently, unnerved by the silence. He swore the next time he saw Lance, he was going to slap him. The god had better appreciate everything Keith was doing for him — risking his life over and over like this.

The god had been ridiculous to flee like he did. Keith couldn't help being curious — he was doing it for his own safety. Lance shouldn't be so immature about the whole situation.

"This is your stop."

Keith looked over to see that Varkon had pushed the boat up to the shore and was waiting for him to get off.

"Thanks. I'll return in a little while."

Varkon broke into hearty laughter. "Sure you will, kid. Returning from the Underworld... impossible."

Keith stepped off the boat, box in hand, onto the sandy shore. The gigantic room looked like it was in a cave, dim and damp. He set off once more, this time to meet Persephone.

As he walked, Keith began to notice pale figures drifting around, whispering incoherently. He tried to avoid brushing past one when he walked, perturbing him. He guessed they were spirits, reduced to rambling wisps.

The lonely cave eventually faded into a beautiful garden filled with brilliant and exotic flowers. He walked through the jungle of plants, pushing past trees and bushes and searching for the goddess of spring.

"Persephone?"

The thick forest of plants gave way to a clearing dotted with daisies. In the center of the clearing, a beautiful woman with flowing white hair sat on a vine-woven throne.

Keith stepped towards her only to have a huge white lion pounce in front of him, growling savagely.

"Cerberus, down!"

The lion bounded back to the goddess, standing by her throne.

"Greetings, young mortal. I am Allura, otherwise known as Persephone. Why have you come here?"

Keith dropped to one knee, holding out the box. "Haggar has instructed me to come here and ask you to put a drop of your beauty in this box."

Allura's smile seemed to widen. "Is that all? How simple."

She took the box and opened it, tapping the inside and closing the lid once more. "Here you are."

"That's it?"

"That is it. Send Haggar my best wishes. I will send you back to Varkon now — you shouldn't spend too much time down here. Farewell."

Just like Haggar, she waved a hand and sent him back to Varkon's boat with a warm smile.

\- - -

"Hey, you did come back!"

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down in the boat. "Just take me back."

Varkon grunted and pushed off the shore, leading them down to the pathway to the outside.

"This is it! You must be a lucky one to survive the Underworld."

"Yeah. Lucky." Keith muttered dryly, jumping out of the boat. "Thanks again."

"No problem, mortal."

Keith trudged down the the dark path, the view unbearably boring and dull.

When he finally reached the mouth of the cave and walked out into the sunlight, he suddenly realized that he probably looked disgusting. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, torn in some places, and he was sure his hair was a ratty mess. If Lance was still upset at him, he might reject Keith on his unattractive appear alone. If he could just take a bit of Persephone's beauty, maybe Lance would be more inclined to stay with him. A tiny part of him said that he knew Lance wasn't that shallow, that the god loved him regardless of his appearance... but that part was overruled by irrational fear. He wanted to be with Lance more than he ever thought possible, and he couldn't risk being rejected.

Keith lifted the box up to his face, slowly cracking it open to allow a tiny bit of beauty out. A rush of dark mist shot out of the box, rushing into Keith's body and knocking him flat on the floor, filling him with unbearable pain.

His head swam as his vision went dark, and he clawed at his chest, coughing and choking. Suddenly, strong arms slipped around his body and cradled him while a shaky voice called his name.

"...Keith! Keith, can you hear me? Keith, wake up, darling, please wake up."

The blinding pain slowly subsided and his vision cleared. Keith looked up to see someone's worried ocean eyes looking down at him.

"...Lance?"

"Keith," the boy choked, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"You're not upset?"

"No, no. You're the one who should be upset. I am so sorry I left you."

Keith untangled himself from Lance's arms and sat up to face the boy, grinning in relief. "I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

Lance reached out and wrapped Keith in a tight hug, pressing his tearstained face to Keith's neck. "I'm so sorry Haggar tortured you like that — I swear, I had no idea she was doing it."

"Lance it's okay. Everything is okay now."

Lance pulled back from Keith, studying the raven haired boy with a smile. "Come on — I want you to meet someone."

-      -      -

"And you believe this mortal deserves to become one of us?"

Lance gripped Keith's hand tightly, standing before Shiro, Lord of the Sky and all the other gods — minus Haggar.

"I know he deserves it, sir. Keith has shown more bravery and determination than any mortal I've ever met. If anyone deserves immortality, it's him."

Keith's eyes widened. He turned to Lance in shock. "That's what you wanted to do? Make me immortal?"

Lance looked seriously at the mortal boy, reaching out to grasp his other hand, too. "Keith, I want to spend forever with you — and if you stay mortal, you'll wither and die... and leave me. If you want to do this, we can spend an eternity together."

Keith threw his arms around Lance, tearas pricking in his eyes. "Of course I want to."

"Then consider it done," Shiro thundered, smiling warmly.

A warm feeling spread through Keith's body, from his head to his feet, restoring his energy and leaving him feeling healthier than ever before. He stepped away from Lance and looked down at himself when the feeling faded, shocked at the slight glow of his body and rich new clothes he wore. His back felt stranger, heavier, and he reached back to feel velvety wings there.

"Am I — am I a god?" He looked at Lance, amused to see the boy's awed expression.

"Yes, you are. Now you'll never have to leave me."

Keith stepped forward, putting his hands behind Lance's back and leaning forward so their lips connected in a soft kiss. The gods erupted in applause and cheers as they embraced, the kiss sealing their fate together for as long as they lived.

-      -      -

Two Years Later

Keith strolled through the woods, lost in thought as he hopped over tree roots and twigs, smiling to himself.

A sudden cry pierced his thoughts, making him tense and look around. The cry came again, the wall of a tiny child. Keith padded towards the sound, investigating a huge tree where the sound was loudest.

He spotted a large knothole and peered inside to see a tiny baby, it's face twisted as it sobbed.

Keith looked at the child, his heart twisting. Wrapped in a ratty blanket, it was obviously being abandoned. Keith lifted the child out of the tree, cradling and rocking it.

"Shh... shh... it's all right."

There was no way he could leave the child. His heart wouldn't let him, and Lance would never want him to. Keith spread his wings and took off into the sky, entering the realm of the gods and finding Lance sitting by a serene lake, skipping stone in the still water.

"Lance — I found something."

The god stood and walked up to Keith, staring at the crying baby in shock.

"Keith! Where did you get her? Why is she here?"

"I found her abandoned in the woods, and couldn't leave her. I knew you wouldn't want me to, either."

Lance smiled softly and held out his arms. "May I?"

Keith handed the baby to him, watching as Lance rocked her and hummed soothingly. She slowly stopped crying, her sobs becoming laughter as Lance cooed at her.

"Do you... think we can keep her?"

Lance gave Keith a soft, loving look. "Of course we will. What should her name be?"

Keith smiled as Lance rocked the child, looking at fondly at her and humming softly.

"What about... Hedone?"

Lance broke into a beam. "Meaning joy. I love it."

Hedone's eyes fluttered shut, her new father's singing lulling her to sleep.

"She's going to have the best parents," Lance murmured, looking fondly at the baby girl.

"She is," Keith agreed, leaning in to kiss Lance's cheek. "And they'll love her so, so much."

Lance chuckled, glancing at Keith. "You're so beautiful — you know that, right? And it's not because you're a god."

Keith flushed, rolling his eyes. "You're impossible."

"I'm never leaving you again."

"And I trust you more than anyone."

Hedone stirred, yawning and smiling.

Lance kissed her tiny forehead, murmuring, "And we love you more than the stars, little one."


End file.
